This invention relates to a method of transmitting digital information by means of a frequency modulated carrier particularly useful for a satellite transmission system. The invention is particularly directed to a system for simultaneously transmitting by frequency modulated carrier a plurality of different digital signal sources simultaneously to thereby obtain maximum time economy for transmission of digital information.
Others have provided digital information transmission systems and for reference to the basic subject matter to which this disclosure pertains, see the following previously issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,036,165, 2,294,209, 2,438,425, 3,032,717, 3,032,725, 3,162,729, 3,164,675, 3,213,367, 3,213,368, 3,234,465, 3,263,185, 3,369,182, 3,378,510, 3,502,987, 3,523,291, 3,548,342, 3,590,384, 3,555,428, 3,603,976, 3,623,160, 3,648,177, 3,735,034, 3,735,288, 3,776,718, 3,696,617, 3,911,395, 3,921,072, 3,947,767, 3,973,201, 4,003,002, 4,010,421, 4,087,787, 4,092,491, 4,199,821, 4,131,761, 4,387,366, 4,471,328, 4,503,405, 4,521,749, 4,564,823, 4,601,046, 4,622,670, 4,761,798, 4,481,489, 4,682,123, 4,700,151, 4,736,389, 4,804,931, 4,841,571, 4,843,613.
While these prior art references have each advanced the state of the art relative to satellite transmission of digital information, nevertheless, the problem remains of time efficiently simultaneously transmitting a plurality of different digital signal sources utilizing a single carrier frequency.